Today I met the boy I'm gonna Marry
by LadieLazarus
Summary: Jaina and Zekk meet for the first time


Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry... Pt.1 0f 1  
  
  
  
Summary: Everyone else and her evil twin seemed to be writing stories about Zekk and Jaian meeting. Here's my brilliant idea.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. None of them are. Don't sue. For future reference. FEEDBACK ROX! SEND SOME!  
  
Today I met the boy I´m gonna marry   
He´s all I wanted all my life and even more   
He smiled at me and the music started playing   
Here comes the bride when he walked through the door   
Today I met the boy I´m gonna marry   
The boy who´s life and dreams and love I wanna share   
The boy whose on my hand a band of gold will bear   
The band of gold I always dreamed I´d wear   
When we kissed I felt a sweet sensation   
This time it wasn´t just my imagination   
Today I met the boy I´m gonna marry   
He´s just what I´ve been waiting for oh yes   
With every kiss it´s as if my heart keeps saying   
Today I met the boy I´m gonna marry   
  
INSTRUMENTAL INTERLUDE   
  
When we kissed I felt a sweet sensation   
This time it wasn´t just my imagination   
Today i met the boy I´m gonna marry   
He´s just what I´ve been waiting for oh yes   
With every kiss it´s as if my heart keeps saying   
Today I met the boy I´m gonna marry   
  
  
------- Darlene Love "Today I met the Boy I'm Gonna Marry"---------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Zekk laughed at his own joke and kissed his girlfriend, Klaer. Even at 12, he had a steady string of girls, mostly older ones, that he went out with on a regular basis. Not that he was serious about any of them. Of course, not that any of them were that serious about him either for that matter. Peckhum really didn't care as long as Zekk came home within a week and in one piece. "I promise that I'll try to hurry back, Klaer. I just promised Peckhum that I'd help him with this. See ya tomorrow, babe. okay?"  
Klaer grinned. She pushed her long, fuschia hair behind her ears and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek.   
"Okay." she whispered in his ear. "Call me."  
"I will." Zekk promised, knowing that he probably wouldn't. (What do you expect? He's a guy.) He left her apartment and decided to get home by going the rooftop route that led right to the turbolift which led to the Lower Levels on the other side of the Lost Ones territory. Zekk really had no desire to mess with Norys today. After all, Klaer was Norys's ex-girlfriend that had kicked Norys to the curb when Zekk had beat Norys in a fist fight and Zekk didn't like to run into Norys as of late. Zekk shinnied up a drainpipe to the roof on the next house and walked briskly along...  
  
Jaina's brandy-brown eyes were wide with excitement as she looked around the room that her parents had rented for her ninth birthday party. Everyone she knew was there. Her brother was most taken with the giant 13- layer cake in the center of the room. They tugged impatiently at their father's arms.  
"Slow down, kids... The party will still be there." Admiral Ackbar, smiling in his white military uniform, gently admonished the kids impatience. Jacen grinned at his twin.   
"Jaya! Can you believe it?! This is awesome." Jaina nodded in hearty agreement.Their Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara were sitting with Jaina and Jacen's four year old twin cousins, Lavina and Laeena were toddling around and getting in the way of mingling guests. The twins were almost impossible to tell apart except for the fact that while Laeena had two blue eyes with her fire-red hair, her twin, Lavina, had one green eye, and one blue eye with her hair of the same color. Jaina was talking busily to Wes Janson, about her aspirations of pilothood and smuggling Wes was like an uncle to her. As were all the Rogues. Wes had her on his shoulders. Wes was wearing two party hats like horns and Jaina kept knocking them down, giggling. Wes put her down when she broke the elastic strap on one, and he walked off to appeal to Wedge Antilles and steal _his_ hat. Jaina circled the room, avoiding senators and councillors and trying to hunt out her father. Upon finding him talking to Nawara Ven, she found her brother and joined him in oogling the cake.   
Zekk was Walking nimbly along the rooftops. His footsteps were sure and quick-paced. He had traveled this route many times, so it was very familiar. The only place he made a mistake was stepping up onto the roof of a building he'd never been on before that seemed a little stronger. His deception was clear when the roof began to creak and groan...   
  
Jaina and Jacen were still staring in amazement at the cake when the presents started. Jaina and Jacen received many gifts. Among her favorites were a multitool and a silver bracelet with her name engraved on it and a piece of an Alderaan asteroid in the corner. Jacen was playing with his new Kyotle Lizard in the corner by the cake when all of a sudden, THUMP!! A bundle of squirming arms and legs fell into the cake. Jaina jumped up and ran over.   
"Are you alright?" she asked. THe bundle stood up and Jaina could see that it was a boy. A boy about three years older than her. He smiled at her.   
"Yeah. Sorry about this." He gestured to the ruined cake.  
"That's okay, kid." Han Solo stepped up to the kid with a towel and an outstretched hand. Zekk saw the source of the voice and his mouth dropped open.   
"Y-y-y- ou're... y-y-you're... Do you know who you are?"  
"Well, hold on. Lemme check. Hey Leia?"  
"Yes dear," Leia showed up at her husbands elbow. "WHat is it?"  
"Who am I. I thought I was Han Solo when I left the house this morning.""Yes, dear. You are Han Solo."  
"Thank you. Yeah, kid, I know who I am. Why?" Zekk stared at him.  
"You're my hero, sir." Han threw back his head and laughed.  
"Call me Han, kid. How old are you?"  
"12."  
"What's your name anyway?"  
"Zekk, si- Han."  
"Ok, Zekk, how about going over to the guy with the wet towel and getting cleaned off. I'd be more worried about what your parents are going to do when they see you than the cake itself."  
"I don't have any parents, Han. I'm an orphan. And Peckhum doesn't care. "  
"Who's Peckhum?"  
"The guy who's the closest thing I got to a father, I guess."  
"Oh. Luke, hand me that towel, kid. We'll get Zekk here cleaned up."  
"Okay, Han." Luke handed the requested towel to Han who wiped the icing of Zekk's face.  
"Wow! You're that Jedi guy who can float and stuff. Uh... Skywalker! That's it! You're the second greatest pilot in the galaxy. Next to Han of course."  
"It's called levitation... It takes loads of concentration. And I wouldn't be too sure about that, Zekk. I think I could outfly Han."  
" You wish, kid." Han finished wiping Zekk's face with the wet towel. "There. Now you can see better than a stormtrooper in dark glasses."  
"Yeah. Thanks. Who are you?" Zekk recognized that the girl who asked him if he was alright was still standing there staring at him. She had a bracelet on her wrist that could pay a planet's ransom. The corner had what looked like a piece of asteroid in it. It had a name engraved on it, but he couldn't make it out.  
"I'm Jaina Solo. This is my twin brother, Jacen. And that's our birthday cake you're standing in." She giggled and he made a face at her. "Do you wanna stay? You can- well, we can't have cake-" Zekk made another face and she giggled again. Zekk was beginning to think he made a friend. "But at least we can hang out for a while. You can come see the _Falcon_. After the party, I mean. Do you wanna stay?" she repeated  
"_The_ Mullennium Falcon? As in the Corellian YT1300 that saved the rebellion?"  
"Yeah. I guess. I help fix it. Wanna come see it after the party. That is, if you can stay for the party..." Jaina looked pleadingly at her father.  
"May I? Please, Han?" Zekk looked like all of his birthdays had come at once.  
"Sure, kid." Han laughed. "What harm could it do?"  
  
  
Ten years later, Han sat on Bespin watching his daughter marry Zekk. Jaina and Zekk had lured everyone to Bespin before admitting, with Zekk standing _behind_ Jaina the whole time, that the plan had been worked out ahead of time to avoid a big ado on Coruscant. There was to be a small reception at the SkyCenter hotel, but nothing fancy. Leia had been devastated. Han had been proud.   
He remembered the party and shook his head. "'What harm could it do?!?' That'll teach me. I never should have helped him out of the cake." He muttered to himself. Then he saw his daughter's face. It was shining with joy and love as she stood next to Zekk in the receiving line getting a hug from Jacen.   
"Then again, I AM his hero..." Han chuckled to himself.  
"What Han?" Leia turned her tear stained face toward her husband.  
"Nothing dear. Let's go congratrulate the kids." The two galactic heroes congratualted the Jedi Knight and the Rogue pilot. Jaina turned to her father and said. "Thanks for letting him stay for the party, Dad." Han laughed. He hated it when his Jedi family read his mind.  
"Smegging Jedi." Han hugged his daughter again. And turned to his wife. "Come on, princess. They're waiting for us in the hotel lobby.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know it sucks, but you get the idea.... 


End file.
